deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn vs Yuno Gasai
Harley Quinn (DC comics) (pre-new 52 origin, but not excluding events from New 52) vs Yuno Gasai (Mir)ai Nikki) or (Future Diary) is a What-if? Death Battle. It features Harley Quinn from Batman comics and Yuno Gasai from the Future Diary. (This is my first Death Battle, I hope you enjoy it, if there's anything I missed, kindly tell me so I can correct it.) Harley vs Yuno Gog.png Description Batman VS Mirai Nikki. Two love addicts who will do anything for their boyfriends. Who will win who will die? Interlude Wiz: For a long time males and females have always been looking for their soul mate. '''Boomstick: But these two are always making sure to please their lovers, and I mean in fuckin' extreme ways. Wiz: Like Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn the Joker's girlfriend. Boomstick: And Yuno Gasai the yandere of all yanderes. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win.... a Death Battle! Boomstick: Remaster Time! Harley Quinn flips into Death Battle Wiz: Before new 52 there was the classic DC comics, a company that made many legendary heroes and villains Boomstick: And then there's the Batman animated series which was fucking awesome! And introduced us to one of DC's most memorable villains, Harley Quinn *cue the Batman theme* Wiz: Unlike many DC characters, Harley Quinn first appeared on the TV series, but she became so popular, that she was included in the comic book universe as well. Boomstick: And if you thought that was amazing wait until you hear her origin, and just to clarify we won't be talking about her New 52 origin. Wiz: Unlike many of Batman's villains, Harleen Quinzel didn't have any emotionally scarring back story, she was just a woman who wanted to help the mentally unstable inmates of Arkhan Asylum. Boomstick: But everything went down the drain when she was assigned to the one-and-only Joker. *cue Joker's laugh* Wiz: Harleen found interest on the Joker's ambiguous past, and she tried to get him to reveal secrets about himself. Boomstick: But instead the Joker seduced her. And she quickly grew to loving him. Wiz: Unable to see through the Joker's lies, she ended up breaking him out of the Asylum and took up her own identity... Harley Quinn. *cue Harley Quinn's intro from Injustice* Boomstick: And so Harley Quinn became the Joker's lover and faithful servant or "girlfriend". Wiz: Harley Quinn is a skilled acrobat, even matching that of Batman's sidekick Robin and dodging gun-fire, and has her own arsenal of clown based weapons. Boomstick: She wields a giant-ass hammer, which can knock out the dynamic duo with one blow, and a regular aluminum bat, which is good for beating the shit out of opponents, or your neighbor's annoying dog! BAM! No more chocolate chips on your yard! Wiz: She is also good at wielding guns, a cork gun, and mostly revolvers, and sub-machine guns. Boomstick: And excluding the awesome guns, she is also skilled at using knives, explosive pies, exploding Jack-in-the-Boxes, grenades, and rope corks for wrapping around people. Wiz: Harley would last as the joker's plaything and love slave, for a long time until her eyes were opened by Batman. Boomstick: then they were opened again and again, because every time, the Joker would win her back with his charm. Wiz eventually she broke up with the Joker and formed a friendship with fellow criminal Poison Ivy, who gave Harley the immunity to being poisoned and enhanced her abilities and physique. Boomstick: But then SURPRISE! She went back to the Joker! Damn, Harley must really want to ride that ace of spades if you know what I mean! Wiz: Even so, Harley has been in many adventures of her own, she's survived being part of the most expendable team... the Suicide Squad,who go on many death ensured missions. Although she is still weak to anything that could kill any human being, and her emotions can sometimes lead to her defeat. Boomstick: And she's survived the many dangerous missions the Joker has sent her on. It's no doubt Harley Quinn is one sexy yet deadly woman. *cue Harley Quinn's outro animation from injustice* Yuno Gasai time hops into Death Battle Wiz: From manga to anime, the yandere has been a very popular trend among females. Boomstick: But then came the yandere to rule them all... and her name was Yuno Gasai aka the 2nd diary user. *cue Yuno's theme* Wiz: Yuno Gasai was an orphan adopted by the Gasai family, and at most she had a happy life, but everything changed when her adoptive parents started going into depression, and as a result she was abused by them. But her only light of hope was a boy named Yukkiteru Amano. Boomstick: Aka. the 1st diary user aka. a whiny little bitch! Seriously, this guy is the main character, and yuno always seems to be doing all the dirty work! Well besides that, Yuno decided to kill her parents and secretly live alone, with no one aware of her crime. Wiz: Eventually, Yuno obtained a Future Diary, a cell phone program which grants the user the power to forsee the the future in many variations. This basically condemned her to participate on a death tournament against the rest of the eleven diary users. Boomstick: But then she realized that the 1st Diary user was her crush Yukki! But being the overly attached girlfriend she is she was immediately decided to protect Yukki, from anything or anyone, and planning to let him kill her once they were the only Diary users left. Wiz; But once that happened, Yukki refused to kill her so she pretended to commit suicide, which in return killed Yukki, making her the winner. Boomstick: As such, she became to new god of time and space. So she tried to resurrect Yukki, but that didn't go too well so she decided to travel to the second universe and kill her other self and take her place. Wiz: And so the same events that happened on the first universe took place once again. Until the very end, when that Yukki also decided not to kill her. Boomstick: So a fight between them happened, there were time paradoxes, explosions.....BUT eventually Yuno realized she truly loved Yukki and so she decided no t to kill him, so she killed herself instead! But then her memories were transferred to the Yuno from the 3rd universe and stuff happened and she eventually rejoined with Yukki and they both became gods and started to make a new universe, the end. Wiz: Well now that that's out of the way let get to character skills. Yuno is a skilled athlete and is also very smart, she can even dodge gun-fire, and is stronger and faster than the average human. She posseses two Future Diaries, though both aren't that different, and while you may think the diaries give her an unfair advantage, the diaries only tell her Yukki's future not hers, and the diaries are actually a weakness, if the real diary is destroyed she will disintegrate, plus even though she a demigod, she is still vulnerable to any normal murdering weapon. Boomstick: Yuno is skilled with knives, axes, katanas, guns, grenades, sub-machine guns, and basically anything that can kill, she can even deflect throwing-knives . I mean this girl is so crazy she has no problem killing your friends and family if they're in the way of her romance. She's Yuno Fucking Gasai. *cue Yuno's yandere face* DEATH BATTLE Yuno is walking with Yukki, when suddenly their diaries start to screech. Yukki's Diary says: I was killed by a madman and a woman tonight DEAD END.''Yuno's diary says: ''Yukki is being killed by two clown faced people, I must save him! Yuno: Leave this to me Yukki! Yukki hides while Yuno goes to investigate, meanwhile the Joker and Harley quinn are busy killing a police man. The Joker: Well, well, well buddy you look awful. Oh wait! That's because you're dead Ha!Ha!Ha! Harley Quinn: Definitely one of your best works of art muffin' Just then Yuno walks up to then and shoots the Joker in the leg. The Joker falls trembling to the ground, Harley turns to Yuno. Yuno: You wont touch my Yukki! Harley: Keep your dirty guns off my puddin! Don't worry Mr.J I'll kill her for you! FIGHT! Harley pulls out her gun and start shooting at Yuno, but Yuno starts running to take cover Harley: Come out! Come out! Wherever you are! Harley keeps shooting, but then Yuno jumps out shooting towards her but Harley uses her agility to dodge Yuno's gunfire. Harley:'''Na!Na!Na!Na! You can't catch me! Yuno gets more and more irritated so she switches to a sub-machine gun which takes Harley by surprise. So Harley jumps away and shoots her cork gun which hits Yuno in the face. '''Yuno: So you want to play chicken with me huh? Yuno throws a grenade at Harley. Harley starts to run out of the grenades explosion range and throws a grenade at Yuno as well. But Yuno also dodges it. Yuno takes out a crossbow and starts shooting at Harley, but Harley keeps dodging, though an arrow does manage to grace her arm leaving a small cut. Harley pulls out a gun and shoots the crossbow, rendering it useless, so Yuno again takes out her sub-machine gun. The keep shooting at each other until Yuno runs out of bullets and Harley's gun jams. They both reach for their knives and start swinging at each other. Harley takes a stab at Yuno, but Yuno blocks the attack and quickly attempts to stab Harley in the leg. Harley back-flips just in time to avoid the attack. The knives keep clashing until Yuno disarms Harley and stabs her in the shoulder. Harley: 'AAAOOOOUCH! '''Yuno: '''HA!HA!HA!HA! '''Harley:'Only Mr.J and I get to laugh so maniacally! Yuno and Harley engage in hand-to-hand combat throwing punches and kicks. Harley manages to dodge many of Yuno's assaults due to her superior acrobatic skills, and then lands a strong kick to the side of Yuno's face knocking her to the side. Harley then shoots another cork at Yuno, which wraps serpentine around her immobilizing her. Harley pulls ot her bat and starts hitting Yuno again and again. Eventually Yuno cuts herself loose and grabs her katana and starts slashing at Harley the bat and the katana collide. But Harley knocks the katana out of Yuno's hands and throws a pie at her. Yuno becomes enraged as she wipes the pie off her face. But then Harley presses a button on her control remote. '''Harley: '''Lighten' up will ya'! The pie bellow Yuno explodes knocking Yuno up and eventually down. Harley grabs her giant hammer and crushes one of Yuno's arms. She attempts to do it again, but Yuno takes out an ax with her good hand and chops off Harley's left hand. Harley squeals in pain. '''Yuno: Dead End Harley:'Yes! For you! Looser! Harley dodges the ax as she detonates a Jack-in-the-Box behind Yuno, stunning her and Harley Quinn takes the chance and pulls out her revolver and shoots Yuno in the face. '''Harley:'Oh cheer up! That was so much fun! For me I mean, definitely not for you!Yippee! '''KO! Harley Quinn is seen with the Joker as they are poisoning Yukki with laugh gas. While Harley's Hyenas are munching on Yuno's corpse. Results Boomstick: Well there goes time and space! Wiz: While Yuno is a very perseverant opponent and is definitely hard to kill, Harley has been in more dangerous missions that basically guarantee death. And she has defeated foes like Nightwing, Catwoman, the Joker himself, plus other enemies who are as dangerous if not more than Yuno. Boomstick:And it doesn't help that Yuno is used to conventional weapons while most of Harley Quinns are very unconventional make it hard for Yuno to evade the outcome. Wiz: And if we had allowed Yuno to use the Future Diary it wouldn't have helped much as it tells Yukki's future. And would have made it easier for Harley to kill her. Specially given the fact that most of Yuno's victories come from a long time of planning. Another thing you might say is "well how come she didn't use her god form?" well, that's because, A) The only time we see her use her god form, all she does is throw those dimension-spheres, which Harley could easily dodge. B) She's still mortal, as shown when she was in danger of dying many times. And C) She rarely uses it, even in desperate situations, when either she or Yukki were in dire danger of dying, she didn't use it, even well-after the previous god was on a weak state. Boomstick:Looks like Yuno just couldn't play her cards right to prevent her DEAD END. Wiz: The winner is Harley Quinn Trivia -This is Keranigma's first Death Battle ever -Originally, Harley and Yuno would end up fighting in time and space, but it was scrapped due to being too complicated to impose in the fight. -Harley was originally supposed to kill Yuno, by throwing her into an acid tank. Picture1 yuno.png Polls Who would you be rooting for? Harley Quinn Yuno Gasai Who would win? Harley Quinn Yuno Gasai Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Keranigma Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant